In an Instant - Sam's POV
by Kate Davis
Summary: Sam is injured on a mission told from her own perspective; S


Title: IN AN INSTANT - Sam's POV  
Author: Kate Davis  
Email: dreamtv_wacko99@yahoo.com  
Category: S&J, angst  
Rating: PG  
Sequel Info: Parallel story to 'IN AN INSTANT - Jack's POV'. Please read it first.  
Spoilers: None  
Archive: Please email me for persmission to archive my story.  
Summary: Sam's POV; Sam is injured on a mission  
Disclaimer: All characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double   
Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created purely for entertainment purposes   
and no one made any money from it. No infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended.  
  
  
I crept along a few metres behind him. We were moving through the dense forest of this planet   
and had been for hours, yet we'd hardly covered any distance from the Stargate. I was   
watching the Colonel's back, waiting for the moment his arm moved to motion me to cover the   
six or so metres between us. There.  
  
I moved forward carefully - so carefully - until I reached his side. He crouched down in the   
scrub and whispered to me "I had no idea it was this far away. What have these people got   
that we are risking our butts to get? Why didn't they just bring it to us?"  
  
"Sir - I explained earlier..."  
  
"Refresh my memory Major, while we wait for the others."  
  
"The Nox said the inhabitants of this planet possess a Goa'uld device, capable of   
instantaneously freezing the cells of the human body with no entry or exit points visible on   
the skin. It fires numerous desensitising particles of laser light which penetrate the skin   
without damaging it, freezing the cells and killing the person immediately once enough cells   
have been crippled."  
  
"I see." I couldn't help rolling my eyes a little before he continued, "Why are we creeping   
up on them?"  
  
"Because, Colonel, they have gotten so much delight from this device that they activate it   
left and right to show their power. If we just stroll up and ask them for the technology   
they'll use it on us. If we can prove to them that we are worthy of the device by passing   
through their safety precautions, booby traps and security measures, they may just give it   
to us. That's how they work according to the Nox."  
  
"Well let's just hope the Nox are right. This is hellishly dangerous."  
  
"It'll be worth it."  
  
"Nothing could be worth this."  
  
"Sir I believe that if this technology could be harnessed, minimised and used on cancer   
patients early in their diagnosis, it could simply seal the disease into the affected cells   
and they could recover - providing not too many cells had been invaded."  
  
"A cure for cancer?"  
  
"Yes Colonel."  
  
"Well then alright."   
He watched Daniel and Teal'c approaching before he crept forwards again, another six or so   
metres. He waved me forward again.  
I heard the ground click as I put my left foot down and swivelled on it to see what I had   
trodden on. The ground was suddenly moving, taking me into the air with it. I felt my body   
go completely numb but not before the searing heat ripped through me. Twisting, turning,   
upside down, twisting, turning, then horizontal. Is this what its like to fly?  
  
CRACK.  
  
In that position I found the ground again. The moment of impact sent me blundering into   
unconsciousness. As I tried to draw myself out of it the real extent of the pain hit with an   
unrelenting force I could sense myself mumbling about the depth and severity of it. Finally I   
got my eyes open and I saw the Colonel's face - his creased brow and his deep brown eyes full of worry, searching my face.  
In an instant I knew. His eyes gave it away. I gave him a little smile and whispered   
"Who would have thought, eh Sir? That I'd be the first one to go."  
  
I could feel the intense pain building up inside me and knew I was going to cry, and shut my   
eyes in an effort to prevent it.  
  
"Carter! Carter! Hold on, you're going to make it!" The Colonel cried "Don't give in, fight   
it!"  
  
For him I found the strength to pull my eyelids apart again. When I did his eyes showed   
immense relief.  
"Sir there was one thing. Something I always wanted you to know," I spoke through the pain.  
  
"Major don't talk this way, you're going to be fine", he said in an unusual quivery tone of   
voice I'd never heard him use before.  
  
I watched his eyes go wet with sorrow, and felt the fight die within me. The pain and the   
darkness began to close in.  
  
"Well, then, just in case. In different circumstances I think I would have acted on my   
feelings. But then in different circumstances, I may never have fallen in love with you,   
Jack."  
I let my eyes close gently, savouring the final thought that maybe - just maybe - he had   
felt the same.  
  
  
Copyright © 1999 KATE DAVIS  
  
  
Please take a moment to give me some feedback on this fic in the review section below.   
I guarantee to review at least one of your works in return.  



End file.
